


In a Small Coffee Shop

by AmongSkies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, NSFW In Second Chapter, Romance, Slow Burn, There's Porn Later On, There's the Warning, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongSkies/pseuds/AmongSkies
Summary: The same time, every day.A cowboy shows up in the coffee shop where Angela Ziegler happens to work and an unexpected bond forms.McMercy Coffee Shop AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the McMercy Valentine's Event! Here's to my Valentine for the event!
> 
> Prompts Used: AU. General NSFW, Fluff
> 
> I'm not the best at writing yknow NSFW but here's hoping it's not as bad as I think it is, whoops. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 

**First Meeting**

 

Angela Ziegler is having a rather rough day, having been almost late to work and up later that night than she should have to study for her medical classes. Despite that, she still has to show up at the little coffee shop for her shift, she has to get the money to pay for classes somehow and it’s not that bad of a job all in all.

She didn’t check the time the man came in; however, she remembers him due to his peculiar dress.

He’s just beginning to grow a beard, the whiskers touching his chin and slowly starting to crawl up his jaw toward his sideburns. Slowly but surely, it’s coming in. He smells of cigars and faintly of whiskey, there’s a sharp scent of musk around him. Is that gunpowder and leather she’s detecting as well? His hair is scruffy and rough, that’s how she would best describe him at least and it’s clear he’s been growing it for a while now. On the top of his head sits a hat, a distinctly western one, a light brown color yet it looks mildly dirty. To top it all off, he has a dark crimson serape wrapped around his neck. His look practically screams that he walked right off the set of a western movie and it’s sort of strange to her.

It wasn’t every day you came across someone like him. Maybe that’s why she came to recognize him the more he arrived in front of her at that small coffee shop. Perhaps it’s fate.

“Coffee, black.” The man spoke up, clearing his throat as he did so. His voice sounded gruff and deep in a way that she didn’t expect.

Angela stood stunned for a moment or two before nodding, he’s just like any other customer ordering a coffee, no matter his dress. “Anything you’d like on it?” She asks, beginning to ring his order through in the register.

“No, ma’am.” He tips his hat almost playfully at her, offering a smile that Angela swears almost makes her melt. Were people even allowed to smile like that?

She understands, rings his plain black coffee through and takes his payment without another word in the exchange. After, she holds up a hand, telling him to wait a moment. “I’ll be right back.”

The woman walks away from the cowboy, untying the strings of her apron and tying it back up tightly in an absent sort of way before she goes to wash her hands quickly. Taking a take-out cup, she pours a portion of the freshly made coffee into it, not adding anything out per his specifications. It’s still steaming hot from just being made a few minutes previously after she arrived.

As she walks back toward the waiting man, she slips a protector on the coffee cup and equips herself with a black, fine tip sharpie. “Your name? For the cup.” She explains in a slight haste, marker poised over the cup delicately and waiting for his response. She doesn’t lift her head to see him.

He leans a little lower so that he’s forced into her view slightly before he pushes the brim of his hat down once more like he had earlier. “Name’s Jesse.”

A giggle escapes the blonde by accident at his action and she can’t help but look at him now, a lopsided grin covering her expression. He must really be into westerns if he’s going that far. “Jesse, huh?” She repeats, going in to write his name on the side of it before holding it out for him to take. “Your name seems fitting.”

“That good or bad?” Jesse responds, tilting his head at her and inclining a brow in her direction.

She swears the scent of him gets stronger and it’s probably because she’s leaning over the counter toward him, pretending to examine him closely. She hums as though she’s thinking and gives a simple shrug. “Maybe it’s good, maybe you’ll have to find out.”

This time it’s Jesse’s turn to chuckle slightly, shaking his head at her in a sort of wonder. “Guess I will, won’t I?” He retorts, taking a step back from the counter, about to get going until he seems to remember something and turns back to the barista once more. His eyes really take her in, her blonde hair pulled up tight in a haste, her baby blues piercing his own gaze, the delicacy of her skin… She’s something else, he knows it. “What’s ya name?”

His accent is thick, heavily inspired by those movies or pop culture she supposes. Either that or he really was southern and it wasn’t just a trick, it would certainly make him more believable and her more intrigued. Part of her thinks it’s the latter. “Angela.” She says shortly, folding her hands together and leaning back away from the counter, the scent of him diminishing as she does so.

“Angela… Pretty name.” He comments, glancing her over one last time, giving a nod and thanks for the coffee before he disappears from her sight altogether, leaving her to stare after him.

A faint flush covers the barista’s face, flustered by a man she has only just met and yet she finds herself wishing their paths to cross again. Jesse. She’d remember that.

 

* * *

 

 

**First Call Me**

  
He arrives around the same time every day without fail or falter and orders the exact same thing. She always greets him with a friendly smile, being cordial and considerate as she is with all of her customers; however, it ends up being more than that on most occasions.

His order: A black coffee, nothing else.

Since the first time Angela met him and every time after that, she can’t get the image of the cowboy out of her mind. She’s gotten used to his order, having it ready for him before he even gets there sometimes. She anticipates his visits and comes to find herself looking forward to them, showing up at work early sometimes out of what she might call excitement to see him even for a few brief moments. He brightens her day and it baffles her how much a stranger can do that to her, a man she knows by name and face but hardly anything else.

The door to the coffee shop chimes, her eyes look up from her work refilling the coffee cups and a smile graces her face at the familiar image of the cowboy, clad in plaid and his signature hat, walking toward the counter. He grins at her, leaning an elbow against the counter and leaning in closer, he starts to open his mouth yet she stops him, cutting him off.

“Black coffee, nothing else.” She says before he can say it, giggling to herself a bit as his eyes widen, a smirk forming on his lips as he nods. “I think I’d remember that by now, cowboy.”

The nickname slips out accidentally, basically without her even realizing it until she’s said it. Usually, she just calls him Jesse, his name, like anyone else would. She gives off a nervous laugh, waving a hand in front of her face and she’s about to apologize when the man just chuckles back at her.

“I reckon it’s not hard, huh, darlin’?” His grin is a bit bigger now as he calls her that, watching a red blush dust across her cheeks. It’s always interesting to him to see her react to the things he does, to every visit he pays her. Truthfully, he could get black coffee anywhere and it would probably be the same quality and it wouldn’t really matter; however, it did. It wouldn’t come with the same pleasure as talking to the blonde barista, the one he finds so irresistible and seems to keep coming back to time and time again. He can’t help himself at this point.

“No, no… Not really.” She mumbles, rubbing the back of her neck and letting a small silence fall between the two of them before she remembers his coffee. “Oh!” She exclaims, “Your coffee, one moment.”

The blonde barista retreats to the coffee pot, pouring out a fresh cup for him like she usually does, it’s become part of her routine in the morning and she can’t be more grateful to have him around even if it’s only briefly in the morning. It lets her continue her day with a small smile on her face, he gives her that.

She brings the take-out cup back to the counter where he’s waiting, still leaning on the counter with his elbow and looking at her with those brown eyes of his, that scruffy beard growing in even more. She can’t help but notice that he hasn’t bothered to trim it since the first time he met her and, well, she doesn’t mind that one bit. As usual, she places the cup in a sleeve and poises the jet black marker over the cup, beginning to write his name although this time with a twist.

 

 

‘Jesse  
Call me … … ….  
Angela <3’

 

 

Her hand slightly trembling, she hands the cup over to him, deciding to take some sort of initiative between her and the cowboy. He reaches for it, his hand brushing over hers to stop her from trembling so much until she lets go of the cup, releasing it into his hold.

“This one’s on the house.” She mumbles to him slowly.

Angela figures she’s taking quite a big risk even giving him her number, even the heart was different than the usual when she just writes his name. Part of her wants something, anything to happen, another part is scared if she does receive that but for him, she thinks it would be worth it. It would be worth letting her heart race, getting nervous and indulge a bit, he’s worth a risk.

Although usually, Jesse doesn’t check what she’s written on his cup, knowing it’s typically just his name and he’s come to expect it. He’s pretty sure that nothing would come of it and that it was just banter despite wanting something out of it, wanting her. “Thanks, Angela.” He holds the cup of coffee in the air briefly instead of tipping his hat this time, giving her a smile before disappearing for the day.

She knows full well she’ll see him again tomorrow. Maybe she’ll even hear from him tonight.

Angela spent the night studying, pouring over her medical homework like she knows she ought to be yet her mind is preoccupied with the man she meets every morning to give him his coffee. Her phone hasn’t rang once and remained silent for the entirety of the night. She can’t help but feel mild worry, was it wrong of her to give him that number?

The following morning, Angela was slightly late to work, she finds the cowboy waiting near the counter, having refused to be served by anyone other than her. She raises an eye at him as she walks behind the counter, picking up her apron off the rack and beginning to tie it up to get a start. She feels a mild irritation upon seeing him, holding a slight spite for the events prior. “No one else would take your order?” She asks him, frowning, which takes him off guard.

A look of shock passes over Jesse’s face and he straightens himself, standing properly now to look at her. “They offered, I turned ‘em down.” He explains to her which causes a clear confusion to cross her. Why would he turn them down if he didn’t even bother to call her?

“Why?” She asks, staring almost dumbly at him, crossing her arms. “You didn’t even call me and yet you still want me to take your order in the morning?”

Now it’s Jesse’s turn to look confused, scratching the back of his head which sends his cowboy hat askew and forces him to adjust it. “Call ya? Whatd’ya mean?”

The two of them look beyond confused at this point, simply just staring at each other until Angela finds her voice to speak and her tone is less than pleasant. “Yeah, call me, I put my number on your cup yesterday. Didn’t you see it?” She questions him, finding herself mildly hopeful that it was just some kind of misunderstanding.

“I reckon I don’t read ‘em, it’s usually m’name...” He begins but then shakes his head in frustration, deciding to switch gears instead of getting into a disagreement. He’d hate to do that especially with her. “M’sorry, I woulda called ya if I’d seen.” He holds up a hand, his other one against his heart. “I swear it.”

Nodding slowly, she doesn’t say anything as she goes off to get his coffee, plain black as usual. Once again, she writes on his cup, the same exact message as she gave him the other day before handing it over to him.

“Call me this time, don’t lose it, deal?”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

**First Different Order**

 

Angela already set up his regular, ready to go for when he got here. Admittedly, she frequently did this for him so he could get on with his day quicker although she enjoyed spending the small time with him in the morning that he did have.

The familiar bell chimes, signaling his presence and her face lights up at the sight of the cowboy walking through that glass door. She leans against the counter, not able to stop the smile that comes across her face as he gets even closer. She can make out his features easier now and something about seeing him makes her feel warm all over, it’s impossible to stop.

They had begun to have evening phone calls whenever Jesse wasn’t busy, telling the other all about their day and he had even started helping her study even though he doesn’t understand a lick of it. The medical world doesn’t quite suit his tastes but since it’s for her… He doesn’t mind helping out. It made her happy, being able to spend evenings with his despite that it was just hearing his voice. That was enough for her.

“I’ve got your regular all ready to go.” The blond barista began, causing a charming smile to rise from the man in front of her.

He leans against the other side of the counter, their faces inches away and he really takes in her features for a moment or two, staring at her before saying anything. “How’s’bout we change it up today, huh?” He begins, pretending to glance over the menu with intent interest.

She looks mildly confused at hearing him say this and tilts her head to the side to be able to look at the menu hanging from the ceiling behind her. “What would suit your fancy then, cowboy?” She teases him faintly, giggling under her breath and turning back to him to see him staring at her once more. She can’t help but shift on her feet, waiting for his answer and his gaze felt heavy.

“My fancy…” He repeats under his breath, brows furrowing as he thinks, pretending to be deeply in thought now, his mouth parting again to speak. “How ‘bout ya make me somethin’ ya like, darlin’?” He suggests instead, shifting his weight onto his other foot and leaning away from the counter, straightening himself and watching her expression.

Angela’s face flushes a stark red, not expecting that kind of answer from the dusty man in front of her, that familiar smell of leather coming back to her that makes her sigh in content. “You… Want me to make you something I like?” She asks as if to confirm his words and she receives a simple nod back in reply. “Gosh Jesse…” She trails off, running a hand through her hair to try to seem less flustered by him.

It wasn’t like this sort of thing happens often, she usually never got customers saying that to her but then again… Jesse wasn’t your typical customer. He was something else, he’s shown that time and time again lately.

“Hm?” He hums at her, watching her try to get herself back in sorts because of him and he can’t help the smile that crawls onto his face, happy that he’s managed to get the girl a little riled up. “Somethin’ wrong?”

She shakes her head furiously, clearing her throat and finding her voice once more, forcing herself to sound a bit more professional in her tone. “Nothing, I’m perfectly fine. I’ll be back then with your order.” She manages, turning away before her face gets anymore red and taking a deep breath.

_What a mess…_

Taking the cup she made previously, she pours the contents back into the coffee cup, preparing to make something else for him.

She was fond of black coffee as well though she prefers something sweeter sometimes. Instead of his usual, she decides to make him a mocha.

The barista pours hot chocolate mix into a mug, adding skim milk next and stirring it together, watching the powder dissolve before her eyes. The task manages to calm her down, easing her mind from the cowboy that was waiting for her to finish. He’s something else… She thinks as she continues to pour the coffee into the cup, filling it the rest of the way up and mixing the two liquids together until they combine.

As an added touch, she tops the mocha off with whip cream and puts small curls of chocolate to decorate the white covering the drink. She adds a lid and comes back toward the counter, holding out the beverage to the cowboy and smiling at him politely like she always does.

“Here’s your drink, it’s a mocha.” She announces to him, waiting until he takes it from her hand and inspects the cup in which it’s in. “It’s like black coffee but sweeter, it has hot chocolate and milk in it.” She explains the drink whether he knows what it is or not. “It’s pretty good.” She says, a little unsure of what he might think.

Jesse seems satisfied with it and holds the cup in his hand, tipping his hat at her. “M’sure if it’s ya favourite it’ll be perfect. Thanks, darlin’.” He says, smirking in that charming fashion of his that always leaves her a little struck before he turns away and leaves the coffee shop, the two of them going about their day.

 

* * *

 

 

**First Ask Out**

 

Another day, another dollar as the saying goes. Angela is just putting up her hair as she walks into the coffee shop, humming under her breath. She’s felt a lot more nervous lately around Jesse when he comes, even just talking to him on the phone now makes her heart race. The sight of him makes her smile unconsciously, more than she usually does and she flushes faintly, hoping he doesn’t notice. It’s been like that for a while now and she just can’t stop herself and she finds that she doesn’t want to either. It’s an almost unexplainable feeling how she’s been lately and it’s only him that manages to get her like that.

He makes her heart speed up, he creates butterflies in her stomach, he makes her feel like she’s walking on air.

She always looks forward to seeing him more, waiting for him to arrive and sometimes wishing he’d show up more than once so she can see him. Their conversations have been more… Intimate lately, more than just friendly and she loves the feeling of it, loves being able to discuss anything with him and feeling as though all possibilities are available. He opens so many doors for her and the way she feels.

Angela isn’t too experienced in love, never really has been. She focusses too much, she’s too busy for that sort of thing and yet with Jesse… Maybe she wouldn’t mind making time for love, for someone to come into her life fully. Her dedication is always on her studies, on her job, on everything save for herself and maybe it was time to focus some on herself, on what she really wants.

And she wants Jesse McCree. She has her sights set firmly on him. She wants to take a risk for herself and that’s in the form of the one and only cowboy.

Her fingers can’t stop trembling as she slips the apron over her neck and begins to tie the string at the back, fastening them a little too tight by accident and she winces, going to fix the strings. Her mind can’t focus at the moment, her thoughts filled with Jesse and what she might say to him that morning.

She couldn’t keep going this way, not with how much she thinks of him to the point he’s distracting her from her other work. That’s what her thoughts did to her now and it was always him, always.

_It was about time to do something about it._

The Swiss began to brew the coffee, setting the pot on the heat and placing a new filter filled with coffee beans inside before turning it to brew.

She was too preoccupied at that moment to notice the chime of the bell, her eyes steady on the filling coffee as she thought and pondered of the situation at hand. What would she say? What would he say? Her nerves made her hand shake once more, gripping the counter to prevent it when she heard a man clear his voice. Turning to look, she’s greeted with the familiar sight of the western man she’s come to take an infatuation with.

Her cheeks flush absently and he raises a curious eye in her direction at the reaction he receives from his mere presence. “Somethin’a matter?” He asks, tilting his head to the side and coming closer as if to examine her and make sure the flush was what he was really seeing.  
Surely enough, the blond seems to become quite a mess under his gaze, forcing her eyes down as she begins to pour the coffee into a cup for him, slipping on a holder after she does so. She seems distant today to him and he’s a bit suspicious in the way that he scrutinizes her.

“Nothing’s the matter, don’t you worry.” She assures him, firmly settling the lid onto the now poured cup of coffee and taking it back to the counter to hand to him.

He retrieves the cup though he has some hesitance in doing it, usually he got more out of her than that. He looks like he wants to ask, like he’s about to ask her what’s the matter but she begins to get to her other work, clearly not wanting him to ask and pressure her. “Well… If ya insist, Ang.” He mumbles, nodding in her direction before taking a step back away, starting to turn as he speaks once more. “I’ll be seein’ ya later then.”

Her fingers grip the cloth she has picked up to clean the counter, her eyes gazing upward to him finally and staring at the back of his head.

_Do something, do anything, make him stop leaving._

He reaches the door and her heart picks up its beat before she knows it, she’s calling out to him. “Jesse! Wait!” She yells, louder than she means to and she goes to cover her mouth a moment in surprise.

The two of them stare at each other, Jesse’s expression a mix of shock and confusion as he lets the door close, the ring echoing through the now quiet coffee shop and he begins to walk back toward her. Only a few steps.

“What’s it, darlin’?” He questions her, both his hands cupping the coffee now, staring at her and waiting to see what she wants him for.

She feels like her chest is about to explode like her heart is beating a mile a minute against her chest and is threatening it, squeezing it.

_Take a chance, take a risk, you’ll regret it if you don’t._

Her lips part, looking at him and then away and back again, her expression shy and yet at the same time bold. She’s fearless and brave and they both know it. The words fall from her lips effortlessly, entirely swift as she says them. “Jesse, would you like to go out on a date with me?” She asks, her gaze holding his steadfast.

Now it’s the cowboy’s turn to blush scarlet, his face entirely transformed by just those words of hers. On a date? With her? A hand reaches up to rub behind his neck, trying not to look so flustered and yet he fails at doing so. He’s a mix of shock, surprise, bashfulness and eventually, he smiles through his flush, his face entirely red. “With ya? I’d love to.”  
The Swiss blond smiles like no other, her features lighting up the room, mirroring the cowboy’s own.

In that moment, time stands still for them.

 

* * *

 

 

**First Kiss**

 

They haven’t managed to organize a night to hold their date yet, one or the other usually being too busy to do so. Despite the fact they see each other almost every day in the morning still, they can’t seem to find the time.

It’s made Angela feel more and more anxious, not being able to concentrate on anything clearly lately, her mind is always off in one direction or another. Her medical work is piling up, the homework stacking and it's part of the reason that she hasn’t been able to set a date with Jesse which is frustrating, to say the least to the student.

She’s cleaning coffee mugs at the time the door chimes in the small coffee shop, she’s humming to herself and doesn’t notice or hear the footsteps of the man.

There’s been a few days he hasn’t shown up which fills her with a sense of dread and longing for the man and some frustration toward herself. It’s just all been piling up on her shoulders and making her much too stressed than is good for the girl.

“Angie?” His voice calls out, forcing her to look up from the mug she’s cleaned probably four times now and he’s definitely taken note of it. His brows furrow together and he frowns at her, seeing the worry lines on her face and how deep in thought she’s been. “What’s’a matter?” He asks her, reaching out to tilt her chin toward him so that she can’t look away and avoid him and pretend that everything’s okay.

He can tell it’s not.

A sigh leaves her and she sets the mug down on the counter, the cloth still tight in her hands absently, allowing herself to look the man in front of her over. It’s an intimate move, the way he’s touching her. She could almost melt, almost although there are bigger things on her mind at the moment. “Just… Jesse, don’t you think it’s been a while?”

“While since what?” He asks her, waiting for her to elaborate more, concern fills his expression which helps to ease her mind just some.

She fiddles with the cloth, his fingers still grasping her chin firmly, still getting her attention. “Since I asked you out. We haven’t been able to do anything still and I guess… I’m just worried.” She explains briefly before waving a hand in front of her as if it were nothing. “But don’t mind, it’s worth it to wait for you.” She offers, trying to make it easier on him, trying not to make him feel too guilty about the events that are transpiring lately. It’s not her aim to make him feel horrible, just to simply state her case and let him know what’s on her mind.

He nods sympathetically, letting go of her chin with the confidence that she’ll continue to meet his gaze head on, those beautiful baby blues looking into his muddy brown ones. “I know… We ain’t been havin’ much time lately.” He begins, seeing how struck it’s gotten her and how much it’s been on her mind. Angela was a worrier, always was since he’s known her. She works too hard and strains herself over every little thing.

Of course, their date would be heavily on her mind since it hasn’t happened yet.

Jesse thinks a moment, placing his finger on his own chin now, his expression reflects his thoughts and he looks away a moment.

“I promise, soon.” He whispers, leaning forward over the counter, placing his hand down to balance himself as he does so. His other hand reaches over, grasping behind Angela’s neck and bringing her closer to that their foreheads would touch.

For a few minutes they stay there, staring at the other in content and it feels like they’ve both eased their minds and worries in the moment. Their presence engulfs the other, making them feel warm. “Soon…” Jesse speaks softly again, leaning in and allowing his lips to connect with the blond he’s so lovingly come to adore within their span of knowing each other and he hopes to continue to do so.

His lips feel rough against hers, just like she expects them to, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Slowly, her fingers come to rest against his chest, their lips meshing and fitting together almost perfectly as though they were meant to be there.

Their lips break apart, both of them smiling at each other, their cheeks flush and they’re mildly embarrassed at what they’ve done.

Their first.

Angela’s mouth opens to speak but nothing comes out of her, she can’t muster much, she can only manage to stare at him.

Jesse speaks finally, a bit out of breath but catching himself easily. “This weekend, ya and me, I’ll take ya out.” He says, letting go of her and moving back, composing himself before smirking at her. “I promise.”

She nods at him, agreeing in a silent way before clearing her throat so she can find her voice to speak to him once more. “Thank you.” She says although she doesn’t know if she’s thanking him for the kiss or for promising they’d go out this weekend. Maybe it was both. It probably was. “This weekend, better follow through Jesse.” She comments, the corner of her lip turning up.

He lifts his hat at her, chuckling as he does so. “Ain’t gonna miss it fer the world, darlin’!” He calls after her, beginning to walk backward toward the door although he’s empty handed and Angela takes immediate notice.

“Wait, Jesse! Your coffee!” She begins, she hasn’t even made it or poured it out like she usually has and her eyes widen, starting and setting the cloth down, finding her bearings after the kiss to make his coffee.

His hand comes up to stop her, he doesn’t come closer to the counter and all he can do is grin at her, his best. “Got what I want already, ain’t needin’ coffee today.” He says, seeing her stunned face overtaken with a slight blush before she shakes her head.

_That Jesse McCree…_

She can still hear him chuckle as he disappears from the coffee shop, staring at the door, thinking of the man that was here just a moment ago.

Just for her, he came here. For nothing else, not even coffee that morning, just her.

It makes her heart lift, her spirits higher and more hopeful. It makes her melt.

 

* * *

 

 

**First Date**

 

Jesse McCree is sitting on his motorcycle outside of Angela’s dorm room, his thumb hitting absently on the handle of the vehicle. He has an extra helmet set out for her to keep her safe, he thought of that ahead of time so that she wouldn’t refuse to get on it although he figures he’ll have a pretty hard time convincing her in the first place.

Maybe she’ll feel a little risky tonight.

He’s incredibly nervous which is strange for him since he typically didn’t get so nervous but the barista always seems to make him a complete mess, especially when she takes control. He sits outside of her dorm for how long he doesn’t even know, he just sits there, breathing in and out and trying to regain and compose himself.

His attire is nicer than his usual, he’s gotten dressed up for her and is wearing the finest (and only) suit that he owns. The undershirt is a dress shirt, a simple white color. The overcoat is black and fits him well, it’s essentially a suit and he’s got black dress pants to match. On the other hand, he keeps that silly BAMF belt buckle fastened on as well as his signature cowboy hat and boots. His tie is a plaid color, offsetting his other attire a slight bit but he hopes that she’ll think it’s cute in his way.

Finally, he gets off the motorcycle, going up to the dormitories and finding hers. The system worked like an apartment would so he buzzes up to her room, waiting to hear from her.

There’s no answer and he buzzes again, rocking back and forth on his feet, deep set in his nerves and biting his lip absently.

Soon enough, the door opens in front of him which he hadn’t been expecting or he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Angela stood in front of him now, letting the door close behind her with a faint click before she looks to Jesse, her expression relaxing and a smile easing onto her face.

She’s dressed up as well, just like he figured she would be although she looks much more stunning than he thought.

Her blond hair, usually tied up in the back when he sees her, is let down, cascading a shower of waves and curls that sit just below her shoulder length. Her face is done up with makeup, making her features more noticeable, bolder.

His face flushes, he knows it’s deep.

She’s wearing a dress, a dark blue one, almost a navy color. It cuts off at her knees and flows outward, not clinging to her or tight. It has thick straps like a tank top, cutting just above her chest and forming a round shape. The top part of the dress is what clings and presses tight, the bottom is what’s loose around her. If she were to twirl, he knew it would fly outward, creating a circle of blue he’d find mesmerizing.

She’s breathtaking to him and he can’t look away from her, his eyes are glued onto her, his angel.

“You’ were sitting out there quite a long time, weren’t you?” Angela asks, she had looked down from above her window about ten minutes ago and seen him sitting there. She thought it was incredibly cute how nervous he probably was which would explain his actions and the way he was staring at her now.

Having his eyes on her, she blushes just slightly, is it too much? Did she get too dressed up? He hasn’t said anything so she tries something else to tease him some. “You clean up nice, cowboy.” She offers, a smile gracing her features that makes his face go a shade darker. Despite the fact that he was still wearing his BAMF buckle, the hat and the boots as well as that plaid tie… He did clean up real nice for her.

They both did, for each other.

“Ya look beautiful, Angie, yer an angel.” He whispers, looking like he’s at a loss for words at the mere sight of her and he doesn’t seem to have heard her other remarks, too lost in her.

Now her face turns a bit darker at his compliment, scuffing her flats against the ground, causing a slight noise to rise from the action. “Jesse… Thank you…” She says although she’s not sure if she agrees with him or not, his thoughts are what matters to her. She didn’t expect it from the man but it was more than appreciated and welcomed.

He composes himself, shaking his head as he hears her giggle and it’s the most wonderful sound he’s heard. “Anythin’ fer ya.” He says, reaching to take her hand and guide it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss against her skin before tugging her hand in a signal for her to come along with him.

“Is that what we’re riding?” She asks, her eyes raise as she points to the motorcycle that Jesse had been sitting on prior to her arrival. “I…”

Jesse nods, taking her to it and stopping just in front of the motorcycle, grinning proudly over at her. It was what he drove to the coffee shop in every morning, he’s somewhat surprised that she didn’t take any notice in the past of it. “Yer in good hands, I swear it.” He offers quickly, holding his free hand to his heart in mock swear to her.

The man lets go of her hand, taking the extra helmet that he brought for her and walking to her, placing it on top of her head before she can refuse him or stop him. He begins to buckle the strap underneath it to secure it on her, make sure she’s safe. “I ain’t lettin’ nothin’ happen to ya, promise, Angel.” He teases just a bit although she can tell just how serious he is about it.

She trusts him completely if he says she’s safe with him… She has no other option save for to refuse and she’s already come this far. He’s worth it, how bad could a motorcycle be after all? She offers a smile and yet it wavers and distorts, showing how uncertain she is about the contraption but she nods all the same. “Sure, it can’t be that bad after all… Don’t let anything happen to me.”

Jesse gets on the motorcycle, settling himself down firmly and clipping on his own helmet before holding a hand out to her. She reaches out, grabbing onto his hand and allowing him to bring her onto the bike. She’s shaking, her figure trembling and he knows how scared she is in that moment.

“I promise Ang, nothin’ gonna happen, yer in my hands.” He swears once more to reassure her further once she gets on behind him. He reaches behind him and takes her hands, wrapping them around his waist. As soon as he does so, he feels her hands clamp down tightly, refusing to let go of him. She’s constricting him and making it a bit hard with her grip, if that’s what it too to make her safe, though, he’d deal with that.

“You better not…” She murmurs, leaning her cheek on his back so she’s resting against him, her eyes are closed and she breathes out softly.

“I swear.” He repeats, kicking off the stand of the motorcycle and starting it up, the engine revving as they take off down the street.

He hears her scream, a slight shriek at first and she quickly regains herself, calming herself. Eventually, it’s not too bad, she gets used to it.

It’ll be one hell of a night with him, she can already tell.

 

* * *

 

 

**First I Love You**

 

When was a good time? Was there even such thing as a good time to say those words, those three words?

Jesse and Angela had been together for quite some time now, officially, after their first date. Despite that finals for her medical classes were coming up soon and that she desperately needed to study, she couldn’t clear her mind enough to think so. For weeks now she knew how strongly she felt about the cowboy that had walked into her life, how much she wanted and needed and desired him. How much she liked and loved him. Something in her told her that she needed to tell him, had to tell him.

Sitting here, looking over at him in the middle of their study session, she couldn’t help those similar thoughts that ran through her mind. He was taking his Saturday off to help her study, to spend time with her and assist her in something that he didn’t even really understand but was completely willing to do for her.

That thought runs through her mind over and over, she loves him, she loves the man sitting across from her on her bed, a medical textbook cracked open in front of him. Although he’s looking at it and trying to read it, she knows he can’t understand a lick of it yet for her, here he is, doing his best.

Her heart beats heavy in her chest, she can feel it, like that day she asked him to go out with him that seems like so long ago and so far away. She could tell him now, it would be so easy despite that it wasn’t. Saying I love you wasn’t exactly easy, no matter how much you loved the person. It causes anxiety, worry, nervousness. What if he doesn’t say it back? What if she’s filled with dread if he doesn’t reciprocate it?

That makes her even more uneasy.

At this point, she isn’t looking down at her notes, she isn’t writing anything from the multiple textbooks around her. She’s staring dead ahead of her, her chair twisted to the side so her gaze falls just a few feet from where Jesse is lying on her bed. Her eyes are on the ground and when Jesse finally looks up from the book he’s been pretending to understand, his eye raises.

He can tell her signs by now when she feels uneasy and off or nervous and he always calls her on it, he never lets her get away with it.

“Angel?” He calls to her, snapping his fingers once to get her attention and get her out of the trance that she was so deeply in. He watches as her head turns to him, her attention settling fully on him and she looks inquisitively in his direction, wondering what it is. “What’s wrong, hm?” His voice is direct, firm, waiting for a real answer from her.

She looks mildly confused by his question, forgetting about her previous thoughts, focussing on him and chuckling in a slightly nervous way that tips her off. “What do you mean?”

Jesse shifts, sitting up on her bed, pushing the textbook to the side and away from him. His elbows perch on his knees, leaning forward to look at her better, showing how serious he is. “Somethin’s amiss with ya.” He states plainly, not sparing any time in pointing it out, a sort of worry coming over him.

She doesn’t respond, the blond looks the other way from him, biting her lip forcibly, almost breaking the skin but stopped before she could do so.

Seeing her action and how nervous she is, he lifts himself from the bed, walking toward her. At first, she doesn’t notice until she feels fingers under her chin, guiding her to him before his lips meet hers in a brief yet passionate kiss. Just as she puts her hand around his neck to sink into the kiss further, he breaks their contact and picks her up, his arm sliding under her leg and the other around her back.

Angela giggles like no other, mumbling for Jesse to put her down even though she doesn’t want him to. She has to study and focus and yet she doesn’t want to be let down, she’s completely content in his arms.

A grin plasters itself to his face, smiling like an idiot as he looks at her. “So, what’sa matter?” He asks once more, determination filling his expression.

Looking at him like this, feeling him around her, she can’t help but blurt it out. “I love you, Jesse McCree.” She says before she can even stop herself.

She loves the way he smells of leather and whiskey and smoke, the way his beard feels rough on her as he kisses her, the way he holds her. She loves his personality and his voice and the silly but adorable way he dresses.

Angela Ziegler loves everything about the man holding her in his arms. Every part of him.  
He stares at her, he can’t stop and he does nothing else. His lips part in surprise, his expression reflects his surprise, it wasn’t something he expected from the small blond Swiss woman and yet he knows how he feels too.

His hesitance; however, creates a small panic within her. “I…” She begins, about to try diminishing the importance of what she’s said, to say it’s nothing that big and it doesn’t matter but that isn’t true. It matters, it’s important, it’s love.

He leans down, silencing her with another kiss, this time longer, this time more intimate, trying to show her every bit of how he feels about her. The way they fit together is perfect, the way he is with her is better. He wants her to know everything, all of his feelings, how much his love is.

They break away when neither of them can breathe anymore, both of their breathing is heavy when they part and all they do is look and gaze at one another.

After a few moments, he opens his mouth to speak, looking with wonder and adoration at the woman he holds so close now, a woman that’s changed his life whether she knows it or not in her own way. She’s turned his world right side up. “I love you too, Angel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the NSFW one, readers beware.

 

 

**Not So First Time Having Sex**

**Valentine's Day Sex in the Coffee Shop**

 

Angela pushes open the door to the coffee shop where they first met, that fateful initial meeting that led up to this moment. It’s Valentine’s day and after a rather exhausting day out in celebration of their romance, she’s got one last surprise in mind for the cowboy, something she knows he’ll never expect in his wildest dreams.

Not in this kind of setting.

“Ang, what’re we doin’ here late?” The man asks in that rough, southern voice of his that tends to make her melt where she stands.

She doesn’t flick on the lights like she usually does when she gets here, she leaves them off and goes around to each of the small, round, wooden tables set around the establishment. On each table sits a candle that she takes the time to light, creating a faint and yet sensual atmosphere around the two of them.

Next, without saying a word still, she continues on by pulling down the blinds to each of the windows so no one would be able to see inside the shop. Finally, once the last one’s drawn, she moves back to Jesse, placing her hands temptingly against his chest and biting her lip, gazing into his eyes and seeing the confusion mix in him. It’s clear he still hasn’t the faintest clue of why the two of them are here. He’s a charmer, alright, but sometimes he isn’t so sharp when it comes to this, especially when it was Angela’s turn to be forward and bold.

She always caught him off guard like this. It’s written all over his face, the surprise and then the slow realization of what she’s doing as her fingers crawl around his chest, trailing up and then down near his hips. Just that action causes heat to rise to his face, making him flush with embarrassment and yet excitement at the prospect of having Angela to himself like this in such a place.

“The manager isn’t around, out on ‘business’ for Valentine’s day so I thought perhaps we could take advantage of the situation we’ve got ourselves in…” She trails off, leaning to him and beginning to place kisses along his jawline, slowly moving them down his neck and stopping at his collarbone.

He lets out a partial groan to her action, his hand sliding around her waist and pulling her close against him, causing a gasp to escape her lips and her eyes to widen before she grins. The cowboy is just as enthusiastic about this as she is, the idea of it and she’s got it all planned for him. “Shouldn’t waste time then, huh?” He remarks, pushing his lips to hers smoothly before she can get another word out.

Taking a step back and then another, she hits one of the tables with the back of her thigh, a hand moving to place itself against the wood to keep herself steady from toppling over from the weight of him. She could handle Jesse McCree fairly well by now. She knows him almost as well as she knows herself even.

“Guess not…” She whispers out, her breath a faint exhale as he leans down to her, capturing her lips with his again, biting the edge of her lip gently, teasingly. His mouth is against her neck now, kissing a delicate path down the curve of her skin, taking care of her and being relatively gentle with each peck.

“Oh, Angie…” He mumbles against her soft skin, groaning and vibrating the skin that his lips touch much to her delight. She lets out a giggle as he does so, his fingers beginning to roam downward, outlining the figure of her chest and running down her sides.

The cowboy’s rough hands slip under her thighs, picking her up and setting her down on the table she was just backed up against. This one was a big bigger than the round ones, allowing for a wider seating of people or for one certain barista’s body alongside a cowboy. He pushes her knees to the side, getting her legs to be spread more before reaching behind her and ridding the table of the candle Angela had previously lit up. It certainly wouldn’t be needed at the moment, not with what they were doing.

His name escapes her, she tilts her head back instinctively, feeling his hands rub across her thighs. He pushes the hem of her dress up as he goes, revealing more of her skin under the dim light of the candles. He can’t help but find her even more attractive like this, her skin beginning to be overcome with a coat of flush, a slight pink undertone covering her features.

Even like this, she’s gorgeous and sexy and he can’t stop himself from just staring at her as he nips on the skin of her neck, leaving soft marks in his wake. His nips and kisses begin to get wet, placing them up and down the length of her neck before he fully leans her down so her back is against the table. It’s a tight fit although neither of them seems to mind, completely absorbed in one another to really care about the small details.

Eventually, they’re sprawled out on the, just big enough for the two of them, table. Jesse’s hands snake their way under her dress, pushing the hem up over her hips, her waist, her breasts until finally, he manages to remove it completely, tossing it to the side. All he can do is stare at her. It’s certainly not the first time he’s seen her in this sort of way although the sight of her always has a lasting impression on him. He wants to remember every little detail of her.

His hands begin to revel in the feeling of her bare, soft curves against his own rough skin, delighting in each touch he brings to her and every small sound he receives as payment. Slowly, he moves to touch her hips, holding her firmly there and starting to shower her chest with light kisses, brief, and teasing. Each one makes her groan at him, playfully frustrated at the way he’s only giving her so much.

“If you keep doing this… I’m not going to be able to handle myself…” She utters out, turning her head from the side to look at him, her cheeks red, causing a stark contrast to her usual color.

“All the better t’keep on then…” His voice comes out muffled against her breast as he places a more intense kiss, giving her more sensitive area the attention that she deserves.

He wouldn’t have it any other way and neither would she.

Reaching up, her hands push off his jacket, he’s gotten cleaned up for her today to give him something special and yet he’s still wearing that darn cowboy hat. She can’t get him to lose it for the life of her. Chucking the overcoat to the side near her discarded dress, she begins to loosen his tie just enough so that she can get it around his head and throw it to the side too. Her fingers then trail over to his dress shirt, thumbing the top button and forcing it to come undone, working her way to undo each individual one as he continues to pepper her with kisses that make her moan.

Once all the buttons are unclasped, she manages to remove him of the pesky garment, wrapping her legs around his waist and bringing him closer suddenly much to his surprise. He’s leaned over her enough that she can comfortably rest her hands against his chest that’s as scarred as the rest of him and she loves each one of them. Her fingers slowly roam over them and through the hair he has on his chest and trailing down the middle of his stomach. She finds it irresistible, she can hardly keep her hands off him and much less from touching the details of his body, each fine one he possesses.

Whatever risk they were taking right now, each moment of it was worth it.

Heat rose to the barista’s face once more as Jesse leans away, taking his hands off her for a moment and starting to take off the rest of his clothes so that he’s just as bare as she is. He undoes that silly BAMF belt buckle of his that Angela can’t help laughing at which is more of a snort in her current position. Afterward, his pants and dusty boots are the next things to go, he sets them down near all the other discarded clothes before leaning over Angela once more.

He reaches out, running a hand through her blond curls to which she leans her head into, easing into his touch and comfort.

“That’s better…” Jesse comments with a smirk, his eyes ghosting over her, taking in each and every curve that she has for him to see and touch. She’s everything to him even if she doesn’t quite know it.

Once they’re both down to their undergarments, Jesse takes the initiative of unclasping her rather lacy bra from her chest, exposing herself further to him. He carefully removes the garment fully from her and sets it over the edge of the table, landing near her dress. He then showers her chest with affection once more, taking one of her nipples and rolling it between his fingers. Boldly, Angela takes his other hand, placing it on her neglected breast and puts her nipple in his care, releasing a moan as he takes the hint.

The blonde leans up, brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth and kissing around his jaw once more to reward him for the pleasure he was bringing her with thumbing and teasing her breasts. Her ponytail was loose, her curls falling on the table below them and spreading out in a way that makes Jesse wonder how he got this lucky in the first place.

A man like him with an angel like her. He was filthy and she was clean or… Maybe she wasn’t as clean as he pegged her. Either way, she was heavenly to him.

One of the legs that were wrapped around him lets go, positioning instead to rub her knee against his protruding length. She can see his arousal already growing through his boxers at the mere sight of her and at the sound of her moaning and groaning. Her teasing definitely hasn’t helped him in the slightest either. Lightly, her knee touches his groin through the fabric, teasing him more on purpose and hearing him let out a guttural groan that forces his hands to squeeze her breasts. The action only seems to please her and encourage her to keep going, to keep making him feel good and in her control.

Her skin down to her breasts had gotten red, her blush spreading at what they were doing and yet she loves every second of it and of him.

“Keep that up and I reckon I ain’t gonna stop m’self.” He groans out, his voice gruff and sensual, low in a way that she absolutely adores to hear from him. In her opinion, it’s incredibly sexy.

Her knee continues its persistent rubbing on his length, causing his arousal to grow further, to become more noticeable. “I don’t want you to stop yourself,” Angela tells him with an intent smirk.

Sighing pleasingly, he removes a hand from her breast to be able to toy with her hair, touching a few of the locks and playing with them in his fingers momentarily. “Reckon I won’t.” He promises her in his own sort of way, her expression was practically devilish as she kept up, never faltering and wanting to see how long he could go.

The man that was usually so collected was coming undone by his lover’s actions quite easily, his hands pinning her wrists to the table that had been touching him. “Good Lord… Please…” The cowboy mumbles lowly near her ear, nipping at the top of it which he notices is completely red from him. “Yer killin’ me Ang…”

All the lets out is a small hum, not giving him the satisfaction of trying to take some sort of control from her, from pinning her hands and trying to provoke her.

“Can’t stop m’self ‘round ya.” He adds after a second or two, practically panting from her as her knee stops brushing him and wraps itself firmly around him once more. She pulls him in close, fast enough that he brushes up between her legs and it forces a moan out of her lips. When she did, he took obvious notice of the way her breasts moved, enticing him even more with the way her body shifted and reacted.

How did he get so lucky?

“Jesse!”

Hearing her call his name, although it was on purpose, makes his entire face flush a shade darker, not expecting it from her and it’s still incredibly sexy to him.

He wants her to say it for real.

He leans down, his mouth clasping onto her breast, his teeth rolling her nipple just hard enough to earn a real call of his name that transitions into a moan. “Tha’s what I thought.” He smirks triumphantly through the plump flesh as he lets her go.

Her hand reaches up, taking the cowboy hat off his head that he’s forgotten to remove. She’s a bit out of breath already just from his teasing and she can hardly handle waiting anymore. Placing the hat on her head and smiling at him, she ruffles his messy hair that she adores beyond words. Slowly, she runs her fingers over his body, down the span of him and coming to sit at the waistband of his boxers, sliding it down his legs without a second thought. Her hands then rest against his length, grasping at him swiftly.

Color fills both of their faces at Angela’s action and Jesse moans at how warm her hand feels on his most intimate part before she begins exploring the length of him. She touches each part of him, experimenting what makes him moan and what has the biggest effect on him.

He swears under his breath, her fingertips moving up and down his length, making him feel more swollen. He knows how much control she has over him currently and he doesn’t mind it in the slightest, he can’t contain himself in front of the Swiss woman, never really could especially like this.

Her name falls from his lips constantly as she chuckles with each touch she graces his length with lovingly.

Her other hand is holding him close, her preoccupied fingers begin to pump at him, occasionally touching the coarse hair growing south which he seems to enjoy.

The cowboy utters praises at her hands' work, at the delicate way she touches, teases, and makes him overall weak. He freely allows himself to groan and moan and encourage her with every new sensation she’s offering him.

He didn’t want to give himself over to her fully, not yet, he swore not yet. “Yer turn, darlin’.” He manages to say through a trembling breath, taking her hand away from his length although he regrets it almost immediately. He’ll do anything to take care of her and give her what she needs too. Besides, he has a feeling just seeing her come to her own finish will get him there after how close she’s already gotten him.

He can feel his length aching, begging to be touched again and pushed over the edge that he was so close to falling over. Pleasing her would do that to him.

A whine emits from her lips, a little upset he’s not letting her finish him off though she relents, allowing him to take over. She can see it in his eyes, it’s what he wants and it’s Valentine’s after all, what’s the harm in it?

“That’s it…” His voice brings goosebumps to her skin as he runs his thumb against the fabric of her panties, feeling how wet she is already. Her breathing becomes shaky, anticipating what he’ll do to her and needing him now more than ever.

She shudders, biting the edge of her lip as soon as his calloused digits rid her quickly of her panties, wanting to waste no time in being able to touch her.

His rough hands explore her folds through the golden hair that lies around her south. He rubs his fingers between her legs, paying special attention to her clit where she’s most sensitive. As soon as he hears the moans coming clear through her mouth, no longer obscured, he knows he’s doing it right.

She whimpers suddenly as he continues to adore her clit, focussing most of his attention there. “Jesse… Come on…” She whispers through the blush rising darker across her features, she wants him to keep going and yet she doesn’t want to beg him for it.  
Easily, he’s able to pick up on what she wants, figuring it out pretty quickly by the way her hand reaches down to guide him lower between her legs. Nodding, reveling in the feeling of how wet he’s gotten her already, his hard digits slide between her folds and soon enough inside of her.

Jesse is bent over Angela, his fingers focussing solely inside of her when he captures her lips in his passionately, creating a further intensity that she needs. She grabs his shoulders, her nails digging in absently as she works her hips against his busy fingers, trying to get him to give her more. A sigh leaves her and she moans louder, muffled slightly by Jesse’s lips on hers.

Their foreheads are pressed together and she can feel a heat burning in her abdomen, the same one she figures he felt when she touched him before. The same one he was probably still feeling.

Tentatively, she reaches her hand down, finding its way to her lover’s length and beginning to stroke and rub at him once more. Sweat beads down both of their faces and along their bodies, creating an intense heat and friction as they rub against each other, each taking care in the touch and how they crave one another.

“Jesse… Mein Gott…” Angela cries out, gripping even harder onto him, breaking the kiss as she begins to come undone by him. Soon enough, her face presses against the curve of his shoulder and she’s moaning in pleasure from him and yet he doesn’t stop. He wants to help her rock out her orgasm, the heat slowly coming down from her abdomen as she reaches her release from the assistance of her cowboy.

She’s panting, sweat making her blond bangs stick haphazardly to her forehead and she’s clearly worn out.

Slowly, he pulls his fingers out of her, slick with her fluids from her orgasm. Bringing his fingers up, he cleans them with his tongue until each drop of her is gone. To him, she tastes like nothing else, she tastes delightful.

Her eyes squeeze shut and she utters his name once more before her hand wakes up again and starts pumping his length again to push him over. From how much he’s groaning and moaning, she can tell just how close he is.

“Angela…” His voice comes out in a huff, hardly there as he’s bucking his hips with the motion of her hand, urging her along. He’s starting to cry out her name this time, practically begging her to get him there and she knows she can, she knows it’s soon. For him, she doesn’t mind one bit.

A few strokes and pumps do the trick and he releases a second later. His legs feel like they’re about to give out under him although he forces himself to stay upright. He rests his hands against her thighs which are trembling all the same from their combined actions.

The coffee shop is filled with the sounds of their mutual panting, coming down from their euphoria and pleasure in each other. Jesse leans his elbow against the table, leaning over her with his head down, trying to regain himself.

“Yer one hell of a lover, darlin’.” He says once he can find his voice again, looking her in the eyes before leaning down smoothly and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He rests his forehead against hers, wanting to still touch her even if it was in the most innocent of ways currently.

“I could say the same for you, cowboy.” She remarks, beaming up at him. One of his hands come to brush the hair that’s sticking to her forehead away to make her more comfortable and she comes to nuzzle against the touch. “I love you, Jesse…” She whispers out in a delicate exhale.

Jesse nods back at her, his face and features illuminated by the candles on the nearby tables. It’s a perfect night, he wouldn’t have it any other and her surprise is incredibly delightful. “I love you too…”

“Hope you’re not too tired already,” Angela remarks, breaking the brief silence that had fallen between the two lovers, her voice gaining a cheeky edge to it and a smirk graces her features. “We’re far from being done tonight, I’ve got plenty more in mind.”

They still had a long night ahead of them, not to mention the cleaning that would come after but first, they had more to please themselves with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
